ECCW
ECCW (Extreme CAW Championship Wrestling) is a CAW Promotion run by Matteo. ECCW has a partnership with two other companies, XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) and IWA (Insane Wrestling Alliance). This features some real life superstars along with CAWs. Main Roster Champions: *ECCW Heavyweight Champion - Mario Sanchez *ECCW Universal Champion - Vacant *ECCW Intercontinental Champion - Angel Alexander *ECCW United States Champion - Creep-E *ECCW Tag Team Champions - The Silver Brothers (Alex Silver & Jason Silver) *ECCW Cruiserweight Champion - Seth Turner *ECCW Hardcore Champion - Flamer *ECCW Internet Champion - Stunning Bradd Roster: * Alex Shelley - 1x Intercontinental Champion * Alex Silver - 1x Tag Team Champion * Angel Alexander - 5x Hardcore Champion, 1x Cruiserweight Champion, 1x Intercontinental Champion * Arrow '' * Basher Malone * ''Brandon Wolfe - 1x Hardcore Champion * Brett Storm - 1x Intercontinental Champion * Brock Lesnar * Bully Ray * Casablanca * Chris Danger * Creep-E - 1x Hardcore Champion, 1x United States Champion * Curtis Stunt - 1x Tag Team Champion * Demon Extreme '' * ''Demon Spyke * Devon * DoggyDog - 1x Internet Champion * Flamer - 2x Hardcore Champion, Season 0 Mr. MITB * Goldberg * Jacob Cass - 2x Hardcore Champion * Jake Navor - 1x Hardcore Champion * Jason Silver - 1x Tag Team Champion * Jay Samoa * Joshie P * Kenny Taylor * Keyu * Killer Kai - 1x Hardcore Champion * Mahadi Khan - 1x Heavyweight Champion, 4x Hardcore Champion * Mario Sanchez - 1x Heavyweight Champion, Season 0 Royal Rumble Winner * Matteo - 1x Intercontinental Champion * Max Mercury - 1x Internet Champion * Mike House * Phenom - 2x Hardcore Champion * PJ Skillz - 1x Heavyweight Champion * Prince Devitt * Reggie Killer * Roderick Strong - 1x Tag Team Champion * Seth Turner - 1x Internet Champion, 1x Cruiserweight Champion * Straight Code Star '' * ''Tank * Tech - 1x Heavyweight Champion * TJ X - 1x Hardcore Champion * TKE * Triple H * Undershock - 1x Hardcore Champion * Vandy Phoeuk - 1x Cruiserweight Champion * Zack Thompson Current Tag Team & Stables * X Bullet Club (Max Mercury, Zack Thompson, Reggie Killer, Seth Turner and Kenny Taylor) * The Hounds of Havoc (Brett Storm and Matteo) * The Wolfpac (Brandon Wolfe & Killer Kai) * Xtreme Underdogs (Undershock & TJ X) * The Silver Brothers (Alex Silver & Jason Silver) ECCW Alumni *Joe Coffey - 1x Tag Team Champion *Joe Hendry *Johnny Gargano - 1x Tag Team Champion *Mark Coffey - 1x Tag Team Champion *Pentagon Jr *Raven - Former ECCW General Manager *Ricochet - 2x Cruiserweight Champion *TJ Perkins *Tomasso Ciampa - 1x Tag Team Champion *Will Ospreay - 1x Hardcore Champion Defunct Tag Teams * The New Raven's Flock (Raven, Tech & Alex Shelley) * The Coffeys (Joe & Mark Coffey) * Tech & Alex Shelley * DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tomasso Ciampa) CPVS Season 0: *Warzone *Royal Rumble *Destiny *Worlds Collide *Wrestlemania 1 Season 1: *Total Domination *Xplosion *Path of Exile *Summerslam